


Count The Stars

by ASwornStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ALL THE POSITIONS, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Grinding, Light Spanking, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Teasing, This whole story is just about their sex life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: They'd been at King’s Landing for a long time, long enough that Arya’s body was no longer so slim and straight. Her curves were lovely and she knew that they did not go unnoticed. She only ever cared to show them to Gendry though. The young stag was Robert’s favoured bastard, holed up in the castle with his legitimate children, much to the Queen’s dismay. Arya was incredibly glad for it as she didn’t have to go too far to be with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iz here!  
> So if you notice my exams are done which is why I am posting another one shot. hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!

It was easy for Arya to climb into Gendry’s bed. They'd been at King’s Landing for a long time, long enough that Arya’s body was no longer so slim and straight. Her curves were lovely and she knew that they did not go unnoticed. She only ever cared to show them to Gendry though. The young stag was Robert’s favoured bastard, holed up in the castle with his legitimate children, much to the Queen’s dismay. Arya was incredibly glad for it as she didn’t have to go too far to be with him.

 

Gendry had taken her for the first time when he was nine and ten, and she was a delicate six and ten. He’d always liked her, going so far as to visit her when she had sword practice and watch Syrio teach her. They spoke often in the hallways and during feasts about her home at Winterfell and how much she missed her brothers. They were only children at the time and he saw her as nothing more than a friend until her body changed into that of a woman. He was grateful for it if he was honest, not knowing what he would have done if he’d fallen in love with her as a child. It would have seemed indecent and while his morals were a bit loose seeing as he was raised as a son of Robert Baratheon and a brother to Joffrey, he was not so lecherous. On the day in question, they'd gone for a ride through the small patch of woods outside the gates. It was close to nightfall and Arya had been backed up into a tree. She laughed when he tugged up her skirts and turned her with a firm hand, baring her pretty pale arse for him to squeeze. Gendry was quick enough to touch her where she needed to bring her pleasure, not able to coax her to release, but easing the way for his own cock to enter. He was afraid he couldn’t be too skilled at the time, but his father had mentioned what to do once during a particularly drunken evening. The moans she had allowed to escape were something beautiful to Gendry. He had not touched a woman—attempting to ingratiate himself with the Queen as best he could—but when he was with Arya he thought it must be something else entirely. Her sounds were a reminder that she was not a hole to fuck as Robert’s companions were. She was his lady and he cared for her in a way that no one else could.

 

From that evening came a slew of meetings. He took her on her hands and knees, on her back, and on her side. He took her standing sometimes, just close enough to his dressing table for her to see herself in the looking glass and grip the edge of a chair. Once he’d fucked her against the stone wall of a deserted corridor, grunting and groaning as she tightened her ankles behind his back to keep from falling. _She_ had taken _him_ with fervour, making him yell himself hoarse as she rode him like a woman possessed. He learned to help her come undone during these moments.

 

Arya was also more than happy to tease him. They would share a horse sometimes, on those days when he accompanied her through King’s Landing. She often liked to grind her pretty arse against his straining cock, looking positively evil when he spent himself in full view of all the commoners despite his attempts to hold back. They would return to the stables and, if they were alone, Arya would sink to her knees and lick up the half-dry seed, sucking on his cock until he unloaded again. His love for her small but wonderfully round breasts did not go unnoticed by her. She liked to wear a chain just long enough to fall between her breasts, giving her an excuse to play with it and attract his attention even during serious moments of work.

 

He played with her too, pinching her arse when he had a chance to hide behind the dresses she was forced to wear. He had fingered her once at dinner, under the cover of a dimly lit room and a very drunk crowd of people. It wasn't uncommon for men to get rowdy during such events–the gods knew that his own father had his face buried between the breasts of a serving wench–but they were both lucky not to be caught with Arya’s skirt bunched up and his fingers working furiously to find her release. Gendry happily recalled a time when she rode him as he sat up in bed, resting against the thick wooden bed frame. His hand had come down on her arse with a loud smack and he felt a surge of wetness and a hard contraction of the muscles caressing his cock. They played with the knowledge of that reaction many times afterwards. His favourite game was to lick at her sensitive cunt and watch her moan. She did so with the most beautiful look on her face. Arya was positively feral when he ate her cunt, thrashing and clenching and spewing filth from her pretty pink lips. He’d gone so far as to do it in the library with the door ajar, half wishing that someone would come through and half praying they never would.

 

It was in this way that they found themselves. Arya’s head hung off the side of the bed as she bucked her hips against Gendry’s mouth. Slick covered his chin and cheeks and his tongue had memorized the taste of her. He'd felt the warm clutch of her thighs around his face three times already. She was rather loud when she came, though Gendry was generally unaware of it from having his ears covered. He wouldn’t have cared in anyway, in fact he would love it all the more. As it was, he couldn’t keep his hand off his own cock while he ate her for all the writhing she did made him needy.

 

“Oh, Gendry please!” Arya gasped, attempting to catch her breath. She was not usually so polite, but she truly loved when he sucked on her clit—and he had made her come quite a lot already so she was bound to be amiable.

 

He bit and licked her lovely skin, suckling at her teat with hunger as their eyes met. He loved to watch her face change, feeling her legs twitch as a new tide of arousal flooded through her. He couldn't imagine how her body could take his assaults in such rapid succession but he was grateful that she was always ready and wanting.

 

Gendry made to shift in between her legs but Arya was fast enough to turn them both over, straddling his hips and sinking onto him without hesitation. It did not take much for Arya to take him inside of her. They fucked almost every night, sometimes several times per night. To say she was used to the thickness of Gendry’s hard, curved cock was an understatement. It was as if that cock was a part of her—filling her to the brim and making her whole. She had never thought to define herself based on a man but there was something very _right_ about falling into Gendry's arms every evening. 

 

“Arya— _Gods.”_ Gendry couldn't stop the hard snap of his hips. He was likely to throw her off had she not slammed her hands down on his chest for balance.

 

She bounced on his cock gracelessly, too far gone now to care. He watched her throw her head back and push her breasts forward, offering him the opportunity to knead her soft flesh. Her hair was now long enough to brush against his naked thighs while they fucked, making Gendry think about winding his fingers in her dark curls and tugging hard. Part of him knew that she would love that feeling and the other part scolded the first. He didn't want to hurt her. Never.

 

“Fuck!” Arya whispered. She snatched one of his wrists and brought his fingers to her clit though Gendry was sure that with the long time spent between her legs, the poor bundle of flesh was bruised. She did gasp with a touch of pain as he pressed down hard and circled. She would never ask him to stop, preferring to fight the pain to steal more pleasure. Arya seemed to be in competition with herself sometimes, trying to see how many times she could come with no thought to the fact that it took longer each time to achieve her peak and she walked with a traceable wince the next day.

 

Gendry sighed in pleasure when she bent to kiss him, feeling her breasts settle heavy on his chest to warm him. With her body safely pinned against him his hips could barely control themselves anymore. He fucked into her, hearing the satisfying crack of skin on skin. The half wail that escaped Arya’s mouth made his cock twitch inside her. “Do you like that?” he said, squeezing her nipple tightly.

 

“Oh _Gods,_ harder _please.”_

And so, he fucked her harder, bracing his spread legs firmly and throwing all his energy into thrusting against her. She replaced his hand at her clit with her own and rubbed quickly while Gendry cupped her arse to maintain some leverage.

 

When her muscles clenched deliciously around him, Gendry shouted. Hot spurts of semen entered her quivering body and he could feel her gasps against his cheek. They only parted when he was soft inside of her. He watched her stand slowly, not commenting on the trickle of semen sliding down her thigh.

 

“Syrio?” Gendry asked, sitting up and reaching for his smallclothes.

 

“He'll want to see me tomorrow morning for sword practice.” Arya reassembled herself quickly, combing her fingers through her loose hair. Gendry smiled at her, praising whoever would listen for making sure Arya never twisted her hair in those unforgiving southern hairstyles. She looked too well-fucked without them for him to feel any sort of attachment.

 

“I'd say you've had quite a lot of sword practice,” he teased, following her to the door.

 

She allowed him to pin her to the wooden frame and kiss her, soft and warm and with a quiet moan deep in his throat. Her hands pressed him back, grinning up at him wickedly. “I'll see you in the morning, Gendry.”

 

“And I’ll count the stars until then.”

 

Her cheeks flushed and she batted him away as she shut the door in his face. They both fell into their own beds smiling, Gendry’s head turned towards the window. He did as promised: counting the stars until morning came.


End file.
